Thought You'd Never Come Back
by 96thPerson
Summary: "Told you they were gonna go at it." Chung said. Raven felt his eye twitch, and called, "I can hear you out there." "Yeah, well, you're not exactly subtle either. Keep the screaming to a minimum next time, Raven." Chung replied. "I mean seriously, your voice was starting to crack." ElswordxRaven PwP


Raven- Blade Master

Elsword- Rune Slayer

Rena- Wind Sneaker

Chung- Fury Guardian to Iron Paladin

Aisha- Void Princess

Eve- Code Exotic to Code Nemesis

* * *

_And so, in a less-than-graceful, completely unceremonious and gravity defying mess, the boys of the Elgang finally settled down to sleep. _

The girls were in the other room at ten, but Raven could hear the snickers and giggles coming from it for at least another hour or so. This room was peaceful and quiet once everyone else went to sleep and Elsword wasn't snoring... Honestly, the Rune Slayer needed to find a better way to sleep. Couldn't he even try to be more like Chung, who just slept face-down on his stomach with his arms by his sides the entire night? Or even be like Raven himself, who just slept in one position till he woke up?

No, the stupid red-head had to sleep all sprawled out over everything and every_one_, acting as a human blanket.

Oh, he would have been a great blanket. He was always warm and had very soft skin for a boy who did as much fighting as he did, and he was nice and thin and light, so he was hardly noticeable until one was fully awake. Not only that, if one caught him in a groggy state in the early morning, he would snuggle right up to them and be extremely affectionate, keeping them warm and purring like a cat in content.

But at night...

Even Aisha was easily irritated by his sleeping habits, and that girl was out like a rock once she hit the pillow. He just sprawled out wherever the fuck he felt like, without any concern of who or what was around him. And once he was finally asleep, he'd start snoring. Loudly. Louder than Chung's Iron Howling. And that shit was loud.

Back to the blanket thing, he'd make a great blanket if he didn't twitch so much. Oh, finally, he's calmed down and- TWITCH. And then a few seconds later, a rustling as Elsword would move around to get more comfortable. And then after that, there'd be about a minute of silence, _if that_, before Elsword would move again.

The boy had ADD or something, Raven swore it. He couldn't get him to sit still for one second, not even when he was unconscious.

There was a grumbling from Chung. Raven could make out curses from under the pillow as Elsword proceeded to hook a leg around Raven's thigh and lean his back against Chung's shoulders, resting a hand over his own stomach. The Guardian groaned and rolled sideways, out from under the red-head, letting him land on the mattress with a quiet, "mmf." He then rolled off the mess of mattresses and blankets and on to the cold floor, where he sat in silence for a few minutes. Raven turned slightly to see Chung glaring down at Elsword and flipping him off, before tying his long hair into a ponytail.

Without a word, he staggered to his feet and over to the bed, where there was one cold, stale mattress left. He grabbed a random blanket from the make-sift futon and dragged it across the floor with him, before throwing it on the bed and flopping down next to it. He pulled it over his head and back, and kicked it to cover what was left of his legs and feet.

Silence fell across the room again. Elsword rolled on his stomach, digging his knee into Raven's hip painfully. Raven winced and hit his leg much more forcefully than he hand meant to. Elsword barely twitched, just let his leg drop and continued on snoring. It was starting to get aggravating, more aggravating than normal.

"Els!" Raven hissed, prodding his side. No response. "Elsword!"

He sighed and rolled back to his side, pushing Elsword's leg as far away from him as he could. It was already starting to get light out, the dark midnight blue being slowly replaced by much lighter shades. The Blade Master sighed and closed his eyes. Might as well _try_ to get some sleep...

He woke up later that morning to light on his face, an itch at his jaw, and a comfortable wight on his chest and side. Raven blinked himself awake and wrapped his arm around Elsword's mid back, sighing. He nestled his face into the teen's hair, contently breathing in his scent and just feeling the warmth. It reminded him of Seris, somehow, how they used to wake up together every morning, how warm and soft she used to be...

He smiled as Elsword tightened his grip on his shirt and snuggled closer, rubbing his lips to the crook of Raven's neck. He wasn't... Awake, was he?

"Els." Raven whispered, attempting to wake the teen up from his sleep, but to no avail. With a prod to the side and another whisper, Elsword grumbled something and tangled his legs with Raven's. The Blade Master couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto his face, but quickly turned it to a frown as Chung coughed to get their attention.

"Guys, it's six in the morning."

"Is it really?" Raven asked, tilting his head completely backwards to stare at the blonde.

"Yeah, it is, and I've only slept for three, so get your boyfriend up so I can beat some sense into him, before I do." Chung said, aggravation in his usual calm tone. "Or so help me, he'll never wake up again."

"Chung, if you want to go back to sleep..." Raven started, when the door was slammed open. A messy haired Aisha and a ruffled looking Eve stood there, Eve rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly. "What the hell is your problem, Elsword?! Snoring like that is so-... Um, excuse me."

"What? No, Aisha, it's fine. We're awake." Raven said, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at her with a cocked eyebrow. Her eyes flickered between Elsword and him, and then she motioned at the teen when he just looked more confused.

"She means she's sorry for interrupting whatever you two were doing." Eve cut in, a bored look on her face. "What is so important about this human sleep concept? It's not very healthy. I can't seem to get my systems to reboot properly."

Raven looked at Elsword and then back to the two. "Wanna help me wake him up?"

"Ah, fuck no. He's your problem." Chung muttered, getting up from the bed. He padded over to his bag and cloak by the door, pulling his Guardian Stone from it. In a blinding flash, all of the Guardian's armor and his Destroyer materialized right before their eyes. "Forgive my rudeness, someone kept me up all night." Chung snapped upon leaving the room.

"Is Chung alright?" Eve asked tiredly, yawning again.

Aisha grumbled. "I don't blame him. Elsword keeps everyone up with his snoring. I wish I could sleep as passively as Rena, she isn't even up yet."

With that, she left down the hallway to the washroom, in the opposite direction of Chung. Eve glanced between Elsword and Raven, and then mumbled, "Have fun." and closed the door as she left.

Raven blushed, yelling, "I-It's not like that!" after her. Great, he was left alone with a sleeping Elsword who wasn't inclined to move any time soon. He sighed. Oh boy. This was gonna be _fun_.

A while later, a ruffled and blushing Raven emerged from the hallway to the kitchen where Rena was cooking. Chung was sitting at the table with his head in his hands and was breathing deeply, definitely asleep. Aisha was resting on the couch, hugging Angkor with one hand a reading a book with the other. Eve was standing across the room with a measuring tape and a pad of paper in her hands.

Before he had come down, he had to go through the long, ritual process of getting Elsword off him. It started with whispers and prods, but quickly escalated to spoken commands and the prying of limbs. Finally, he got the red-head off of him and tucked him back into bed, before leaving. God, that process was tiring, but it was much more fun when Elsword was awake.

Eve glanced up and quickly caught his eyes, exclaiming, "Raven! You must come to the market with me! Chung refused to go for he was too tired. My outfit is getting to tight and I need a hair cut. I must pick up some things to update Moby and Remy as well. We are also running low on supplies. Come! You'll carry our things!"

"Wait, wha- Eve, wait, I-"

She grabbed his sleeve and then pulled him along by his arm to the door, leaving no room for discussion. Aisha waved them off and Rena called, "Have a nice day!"

Raven followed her, realizing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Of course they were going to the accessory and weapons shops to get materials and patterns for clothing, and then to the Alchemist for food and potions. With Eve's sense of time and new-found curiosity of human foods, Raven predicted it would take them an hour or two, give or take.

Damn it, he wouldn't get to go back and watch Elsword wake up. Always a cute and entertaining sight.

Actually, the shopping trip took three hours on the dot. Eve came back with a new set of clothing and bags upon bags of food and potions. Chung was awake an well-rested by then, his hair slightly shorter and shaggier than before they left, and his Freitunier had changed almost completely. Raven placed the bags on the table and pulled out a small box, filled with piping hot pork buns. He grabbed one and took a large bite, savoring the sweetish taste of the pork.

"So how did it go?" Rena asked, catching Eve from the corner of her eye. Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to fret and fuss over Eve's new Code.

"Oh my gosh, Eve, you look adorable! But this skirt is a little short, don't you think? Will you be able to jump and move around quickly in these heels? Aren't these things going to be a bit annoying?" Rena brushed her hand over one of the mechanical attachments. Eve smiled and let her fuss over her. "What are you gonna call this Code, Eve?"

"Mm... I was thinking... Maybe Code Nemesis." Eve replied. "I am no longer the Little Nasod Queen... And I've destroyed more Nasods than I've saved... If any of my former subjects saw how I'd dirtied my hands to save the Human Race, I would surely be an outcast, a Nemesis of the Nasods."

"That's good reasoning, and it sounds awesome too. 'Code Nemesis...' I like the ring it has. Makes you sound scary." Aisha cut in with a giggle, Angkor flying around Eve before resting on Chung's head. "Aren't you disappointed though? To be a Nemesis of your own family..."

"I... Don't regret anything, if that's what you mean. If it meant meeting you, I'd take this same path over and over and over again." Eve told Aisha. "I think I'd rather be a Nemesis of my kind a know you as friends than be a Queen and only have met you in battle."

Aisha and Rena glomp-tackled the white haired girl to the floor with wide smiles on their faces. "Eve, you are just the sweetest thing!"

Chung sat down and ate a pork bun, laughing as the girls continued their fussing. Raven smiled, wishing he could capture the memory on film. To be here with his friends, watching them act as care-free and childish as when they first started this journey... It was like reliving the happiest day of his life. His hand instinctively found it's way to his chest where the cross-shaped necklace and the locket that held Seris' picture were. At this moment, everything was perfect. They still had a long way to Hamel, but this here...

"Hey, Raven, you should get Elsword, before these buns get cold." Chung said, tapping his arm. Raven glanced at the blonde, noticing some changes as well. "I should, but what happened to you?"

"Oh, this? Nothing, really. Just cut my hair and reenforced the Freitunier a bit. It's nothing special." Chung replied with a grin. "Wanna spar later? You could test it out with me."

"Sure." Raven smirked, a look that said, "challenge accepted" all over his face. "I should go get Elsword now, though, before he misses out on the food."

Raven shoved the last of his bun in his mouth and turned to the hallway. He quickly walked down it and up the stairs to where their room was. Elsword was still asleep when Raven walked in, much to his surprise. "Elsword?"

A mumble. A shifting of position, nothing else.

"Els, get up. It's passed noon."

No response. Raven stepped closer, bending over to lightly shake Elsword's shoulder. "El-"

There was a thumping noise as Raven's head and back connected with the hardening mattress and the pillows. He opened his eyes to Elsword on top of him, pinning him down. "And here I thought you'd never come back. I thought you'd have left me hanging."

"E-Elsword, what are you- Mm- Mmn..." He parted his lips for the teen, who was humming happily. He let Raven's arms go just long enough go push his jacket off his shoulders and unzip the shirt underneath. He attacked his neck, leaving love bites low on his jugular and higher on his chest. "E-Els-..."

Elsword smiled against one of the scars on his chest, close to his arm. He leaned in, licking the sensitive tissue around the prosthetic limb.

"A-ah! Elsword! D-don't do that!" Raven yelped, pushing the teen away from his arm and sitting up. "That feels... Odd."

Elsword smirked and wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb, licking it. "Where would you like me to lick then?"

Raven blushed, turning his face away. "C'mon, tell me. I'll touch you anywhere you like. Where're your favorite places?"

He leaned in again, brushing his tongue over a hard nub. Raven blushed even harder, covering his mouth to keep in the moan in. Elsword continued, blowing on it every now and then, causing the older man to clench his eyes shut. Elsword smiled, biting the hardened nub lightly, and moved to the other side, repeating the same actions. Instead of pulling away this time, he traced shapes on Raven's stomach with his finger and tongue, dipping his tongue into his navel and earning a violent twitch. He raked his hands along his sides lightly, Raven's body spasming as though he had been tickled.

"E-Elsword... What are you..." Raven panted, but Elsword captured his parted lips, sliding his tongue over his teeth and gums. With a light shove, he pushed Raven's shoulder's back down and ground their hips together, earning a small cry. "E-els-!"

"So responsive today. Did you miss me that much, Raven? You're already this hard..." Elsword murmured with a smirk. He unzipped his jeans and slid them down to his thighs with a grin, teasing his entrance. "Do you want to be touched here already? Were you that lonely?" He leaned close to Raven's ear and whispered, "Do you feel empty without me?"

Raven jerked back, scampering away as quickly as he could. "E-Elsword, right now is not the time for this!"

"Come on." He crawled closer, leaning in with a smile. "It's not like this will take long. It's been a while, you'll come quickly."

"Elsword... Th-this isn't... Wait..." Raven made an embarrassed humming sound as Elsword licked his neck and pulled his hips closer, pressing to his hole. "This might hurt a bit, but I won't go hard on you."

He pushed in, Raven's eyes snapping wide open. He grabbed Elsword's shoulders, a short cry escaping his lips. The teen didn't move, but grit his teeth to keep from groaning at Raven's spasming body. "R-Raven, I'm moving."

He set up a fast rhythm that had Raven crying out in pleasure. It wasn't too fast, but not slow enough to be teasing. "E-Elsword- Faster- Please-!"

The teen grinned and adjusted their position, pulling Raven into his lap and thrusting even harder and deeper than before. He desperately pulled Raven's waist and chest closer. He arched into the touch, wrapping his arms around Elsword's neck. He threw his head back and screamed, Elsword burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Raven's cries were escalating in volume, till finally his voice was cracking. "E-Elsword- I-I'm gonna-!" He screamed, only letting Elsword go as he was flopped back. He tangled his fingers into the mattress, his knuckles turning white, while Elsword propped himself up with one arm and held Raven's head with the other. He buried his head in the other man's neck, panting and riding out his orgasm.

He collapsed next to Raven, holding his waist and pulling him closer after letting him turn on his side. They were sweaty and spent, still panting from their little... Activity.

"El-Els, I told you..." Raven started, but said teen merely chuckled and kissed his neck. "I told you."

They sat there, sort of laugh-panting for a little while, before Raven snapped his eyes wide. He twitched, sitting up, and then glared as a voice sounded from behind the door.

"Told you they were gonna go at it." Chung said.

Raven felt his eye twitch, and called, "I can hear you out there."

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly subtle either. Keep the screaming to a minimum next time, Raven." Chung replied. "I mean seriously, your voice was starting to crack."

The Blade Master blushed, making an "Ah!" sound and elbowing Elsword when he started snickering. "Ch-chung! How long were you out there?"

"Long enough to wonder where you went." Chung responded.

"Who the fuck else is out there?!"

"... You want me to answer that?"

* * *

So who do YOU think is out there? Cuz I think that drew allot of attention XD Question might be, though, who ISN'T out there O3O?


End file.
